fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Natsu vs. Bandits
Team Natsu vs. Bandits is a fight fought between Fairy Tail's Team Natsu and an unnamed group of Bandits. Prologue Michelle Lobster arrives and, after introducing herself as Lucy's distant relative, gives her a memento from her father. Though initially surprised, Lucy accepts her newly discovered relative and invites her to live with her, an offer that Michelle accepts. Michelle then begins to work at the Fairy Tail Guild to help Lucy pay for the rent, demonstrating her mastery when it comes to household chores. One day, Lucy is invited by Natsu to a job and Michelle, upon hearing this, wishes to come as well. Lucy instantly tells her that it's dangerous but the rest of her team and the masters think that it would be fine. Lucy then agrees to have her come, saying that she'll protect her if anything bad happens.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 128 The team then arrive at the mountains where the bandits they were supposed to capture were said to be hiding. As the group surveys the area, Gray tells the others about the failed attempts to capture the group, saying that those who return all cried like babies and suffered from nightmares. Erza then arrives, riding a carriage, and tells the others of her plan to capture the bandits. Erza tells the group that she and Lucy will ride on the front to lure the bandits while the others hide at the back. Once the bandits appear, Lucy and Erza will distract the ones in front while Gray and Natsu defeat those at the back. Natsu immediately turn downs the idea, pointing out his weakness. As Erza and Natsu argue, Michelle volunteers to take the reins instead while Erza goes inside, saying that they should concentrate their attack power at the back. The team eventually agrees on a plan with Michelle and Lucy riding up front, Erza and Gray riding inside and Natsu and Happy following them from above. The group then find their path blocked by a wooden fence and Lucy tells Michelle to not leave her side. The bandits then appear and immediately surround the carriage, prompting Lucy to strip to her bikinis and try to distract the group with her sex appeal. The bandits, however, are disgusted by this and go to the back, wishing for cosmetic supplies and sweets. Battle Gray immediately strips and attacks the bandits when they pulled away the canvas with his Ice-Make. The bandits, however, recover and try to hug the shirtless Mage. Erza then appears and kicks the bandits away, angered by them for ruining her plan. While Erza fights the other bandits, the leader arrives and prepares to battle Lucy. Michelle charges at him with the carriage, giving Lucy time to pull out her Fleuve d'étoiles. However, Lucy discovers that the whip is out of power and is about to be attacked by the bandit leader. Natsu arrives just in time and defeats the leader and some surrounding bandits with his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame while Gray defeats the others with his Magic. Aftermath The team then ties up the bandits and turns them over to the Rune Knights. Erza then asks Michelle what she thought about their mission and Michelle exclaims that they are amazing and that being in a guild is fun. The group then returns to Magnolia. One day, Lucy and Michelle are having tea in a restaurant and Michelle suggests to Lucy that they request for someone in the guild to investigate Jude's memento. Lucy agrees to the idea and the two head to the guild where Lucy got the permission to put up a request from Macao. Natsu immediately accepts the request and Michelle begins to unlock the case. She then pulls out the key but accidentally trips, causing it to fall to the ground. The key then begins to spin and ancient writing suddenly appears on it, much to everyone's surprise. Makarov then tells Lucy that she better not get herself involved with the key, much to Lucy's confusion. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights